The field of the present disclosure relates generally to reclinable passenger seats in a vehicle and, more specifically, to a system and method that is capable of determining a seat back orientation of the passenger seats regardless of the orientation of the vehicle.
Known commercial aircraft include passenger seats having seat backs that are positionable between a reclined position and a fully upright position. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) mandates that the passenger seats on commercial flights be oriented in the fully upright position during takeoff and landing of the aircraft. Currently, flight attendants must walk through a passenger cabin of the aircraft to determine if every passenger seat is in the fully upright position and thus in compliance with FAA regulations. This process may be time-consuming and laborious. In addition, FAA regulations require that the flight attendants be seated and fastened during certain phases of flight, which prevents the flight attendants from constantly monitoring the seat back position of every passenger seat in the vehicle.